Broken Strings
by Jexena
Summary: For the Tattward and Inkella Contest. When Bella breaks up with her boyfriend in a not so nice way she thinks she isn't worth being with anymore. What happens when she goes to get some new and different ink?


**Tattward & Inkella One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Broken Strings**

**Your pen name: Jexena**

**Characters: Bella and Edward**

**Disclaimer: I would own it if I was Stephenie, but I am Not, So I don't. **

**To see other entries in the Tattward & Inkella Contest, please visit the C2 page:**

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Tattward_and_Inkella_Contest/71624/

**Broken Strings**

**BPOV**

I had to do it, it was killing me inside, but I had to do it already. We had been dating for a year and I still could not find it in my heart to actually put the feeling behind those three little words that he deserved to hear.

I was a terrible person, I knew I was you didn't have to tell me this, and what made it so much worse is the fact that I was going to tell him that it was over at a karaoke bar in front of who-knows-how-many people.

Like I said, I am a terrible person.

"Are you ready yet, Bella?"

"Just about." I called out to my best friend, Alice.

She knew all along that it was not meant to be. She was always saying things that let me know that it was obvious, that others could see, that this was never meant to be and I should have seen it for myself before I did this to a friend.

Because Jacob was a friend all-be-it an obnoxious one. He was there for me when my parents died and I was there for him when his mother did also. We were best friends all through high school and even commemorated my graduating freedom with a tattoo of the setting sun off the cliffs of La Push. What said freedom better than that?

It is a very beautiful piece of art that takes up the entire upper half of my back. He was there every night to help me care for it.

That is when he finally told me his true feelings for me. I will never forget that night.

**~ BS ~**

"Bella," Jacob said as he gently spread the A&D ointment over my freshly cleaned tattoo. "I think I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Jake?"

"I have been trying to say this for some time now. I never really thought that there was a perfect time to say it. Now I know that the perfect time is just when ever I finally admit it to you. So... I love you, Bella."

I looked at him and laughed, I couldn't help it. "I love you, too." I said with a confused face. He was my best friend, my rock, my… My thought was cut short when he started to speak again.

"No, Bella, I am _in_ love with you." I was speechless.

I pulled away from him and just stared at him. Where had this come from? How had I not seen this coming? I was always told that I was so observant but I never saw this.

Then, slowly, as I started to process my own feelings on the matter I thought that I could love Jacob. If anything I had to at least give him a try, right?

**~ BS ~**

Now here we are, a year of my life has gone by and I still can't actually bring myself to feel what he has for so long.

I was brought out of my thoughts as the DJ called me to the stage.

"Next we have a Miss Bella Swan. She will be performing… Is this right little lady?" He asked me as I made my way to the stage trying to hide my ever present flush.

I looked at the card he had in his hand. It said the song that I had recently heard on the radio and worked to memorize. It seemed to sum up everything I was feeling for Jacob. It was able to say everything that I couldn't. I nodded my head at the man as I tried to forget about all the other people in the room.

As I looked around, for something to focus on while I tried to sing this song, I was taken off guard by a pair of dazzling green eyes sitting in the balcony of the second floor. He was looking straight at me and I seemed to be pinned by his gaze. But that didn't matter at the moment as I was oddly comforted by the eyes and felt calm for the briefest second.

That all changed the second I heard the music play. I quickly stepped up to the microphone and did my own introduction.

"I am Bella Swan and this is for Jacob Black, I am sorry." I locked my eyes on Jacob then and noticed that he had a confused look on his face. I tried to look away as I started to sing but I was trapped by his liquid onyx eyes. They had always done that to me. I just hoped that I wouldn't make a total fool of myself and forget the words.

**Let me hold you  
For the last time  
****It's the last chance to feel again  
But you broke me  
Now I can't feel anything **

**When I love you,  
It's so untrue  
I can't even convince myself  
When I'm speaking,  
It's the voice of someone else **

**Oh it tears me up  
I try to hold on,  
but it hurts too much  
I try to forgive, but it's not enough  
To make it all okay **

**You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real **

**Oh the truth hurts  
A lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before **

**Oh what are we doing  
We are turning into dust  
Playing house in the ruins of us **

**Running back through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train when it's too late **

**Oh it tears me up  
I try to hold on, but it hurts too much  
I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay **

**You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell something that ain't real **

**Well the truth hurts,  
A lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before **

**But we're running through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When we both know it's too late (too late) **

**You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel  
I cant tell you something that ain't real **

**Well truth hurts,  
A lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before **

**Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again**

As I came to the end I realized that there were tears on my face. I quickly wiped them off and made a hasty retreat from the stage. I ran through the bar and right out to the parking lot. Once there I remembered that I had been driven here by Jacob. I was going to have to wait for him to come out now.

It didn't take long for him to find me and when he did he was livid. I had seen him mad before - he actually had quite a temper, not that he had ever hit me or ever would, but he was known to get angry and destroy things. I quickly backed up to his car.

It was a rebuild of something or other. It was a rabbit and that is all I could tell you about it. Well, that and the fact that Jacob had rebuilt it himself. Therefore he wouldn't hurt the car, or so I hoped.

"What the fuck was that supposed to be, Bella?"

The funny thing about hindsight is the fact that it comes after the incident. I now realized that I should not have done this. But I was at a loss. I had no other options that I could think of at the time. He should have realized that something was up when I volunteered to do karaoke in the first place. I hated to be the center of attention. Everyone knew that.

"I am sorry, Jacob. I didn't know how else to tell you. I just don't feel for you what you want me too. I have tried to make myself…I am so sorry."

"So you choose to break up with me through song at a karaoke bar? I can't even tell you what I am feeling right now, as I don't know myself. But I do know that even after that I still love you. How could you do this to me?"

"I am so sorry, Jacob. I really am."

"Well that isn't going to be good enough. I guess Alice finally got her way. Good bye Bella."

With that he got into the drivers seat of his car and drove off.

**~ BS ~**

That was six months ago and now I was on my way down to the newest tattoo parlor in town to see if adding more ink can give me something to feel as I was obviously a heartless Bitch. I hadn't been able to date since then, not that I was really trying, but I couldn't seem to feel anything for any guy since then.

The bell chimed over the door as I walked in and I looked around for a little while. I could see that there was a couple guys giving tattoos at the moment so I decided to peruse the sample books sitting on the rather large coffee table that was in the waiting area.

I sat on the comfy black leather sofa while I tried to find something new and different. As I scanned through the book a tall beautiful blond came walking up to me. She had a tattoo on each forearm and what looked like a snake coiling up her right leg from her ankle till it disappeared under her tight skirt.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie, can I help you, miss?" She asked with a large smile as she sat down beside me.

"Yes, my name is Bella, and I was looking for a new tattoo. I want something different and colorful."

"Well, we have a couple of different ways you could go. We actually have the books separated by the artists."

I looked down at the book I was holding and saw that it said EMC on the cover. It had lots of really nice drawings in it but they were mostly of forestry and bears. I picked up one that said JWH and saw that it had a definite patriot motif. I placed that one back down too and picked up a third. This one said RLH across it and it had a lot of flowers and - of all things - cars. I placed that one back on the table too.

Rosalie frowned as I couldn't seem to find what I was looking for. She then got up and moved to the front counter. She pulled a thick black binder from behind the counter and came back over to me.

"Maybe this one will have something you like more?" She said as she handed me the book.

It had a gold EAMC on it and there was a sort of art-deco pattern around it. This one had a lot of patterns in it. As I continued to flip through I found a few pictures of the open sky at night, constellations, and towards the back was some beautiful lettering. I flipped a couple more pages when I saw the perfect thing. It was unique and different and in just the coloring alone, I knew exactly where I wanted it instantly.

"I like this one." I pointed it out to Rosalie and she seemed to sadden a bit.

"I am afraid that that one is by an artist that is no longer here. But I can see if one of the guys can recreate it for you if you would like."

"Oh, okay, how long will that take?"

"I will be back in a couple minutes."

"Okay." I said as I went back to looking at the other books.

Just then the door opened and in walked the most beautiful man I had ever seen before. There was something about him that seemed almost familiar. As I watched him pass me he looked over in my general direction. He then did a double take and stood completely still for an immeasurable amount of time just staring at me with a confused look on his face.

Our eye contact was broken by Rosalie throwing herself at him. She wrapped her arms around him and he looked away from me to do the same to her. That was very strange, to say the least.

"Rosie, give the man some room to breathe." A big bear of a man said as he stood up from one of the chairs. "Been a while, Edward. How you been?"

"Good, Emmett, it is nice to see you too, Rosalie." He said in a silky smooth voice as he let go of Rosalie.

She had some tears in her eyes and was trying to hide that fact. I actually don't think I would have noticed if it wasn't for the fact that it was a move I pulled quite often as my tear ducts seemed to be hotwired to my emotions.

Edward then looked to me again before going to talk to the other tattoo artists.

"You are in luck." Rosalie said from beside me. I wasn't even sure when she came to sit back by me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her even as I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward.

"That just so happens to be the tattooist that created the piece you want. Maybe, if you are really lucky we can get him to put it on you himself."

This made me nervous beyond belief and I had no idea why.

" Hey, Edward, Bella here wants to get one of your specialties. Do you have the time to do the honors or would you like one of the guys to do it?"

Edward looked from me to the piece of paper in Rosalie's hand then back at me.

"Sure, if I could use your chair." He said back to her.

"You got it." Rosalie said.

Before I knew it Rosalie had led me over to a workstation. She asked me a question but I couldn't hear her. I suddenly had a loud wind whistling in my ears. I shook my head and looked at her while she repeated herself.

"Bella, I asked where you want it so that I can adjust the chair."

I looked at her blankly for another couple seconds before telling her that I wanted it on my chest right over my heart.

Rosalie smiled at me as she went over to Edward and talked to him for a moment. When she came back she was looking at me strangely. I decided that I didn't know anything about her so I didn't know what the look could mean so I was just going to forget about it. Then she opened her mouth and I realized what the look was for.

"Okay Bella, you are going to have to take that shirt off if you want it there."

I looked at her with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"You could always change the placement of the tattoo." She said with another smirk.

"No that is fine." I said as I took off my over shirt. Luckily for me I had on an under shirt today. One of the really convenient ones that has a built in bra.

When I put my shirt on the chair to cover my purse I looked up and noticed that Edward was staring at me again. His eyes had a slightly glazed over look and his own mouth was slightly agape. I quickly sat down in the chair that Rosalie had just set up for me and turned my attention back to her.

"We are going to need to pull this strap down so that he can get the tattoo placed properly." Rosalie then pulled the left strap of my shirt down so that it was hanging by my elbow. She wiped some stuff on my chest and began to shave off the miniscule hairs there.

"This is just to make sure that the ink doesn't get interrupted by … anything." She finished rather lamely.

"Okay guys, I'm heading out." A blond male said as he finished ringing up the guy he had just been working on. "I will see you guys tomorrow. It was nice seeing you bro." He said as he gave Edward a sock to the upper arm.

Edward winced and started to rub the spot. As he did I noticed that he had a tattoo there. He nodded once to the blond and came over to me. He seemed to be assessing what Rosalie had done before he sat down in front of me with a piece of extremely translucent paper in his hand.

"I just want to check and see if this will fit in the space allotted." I shook my head since I couldn't seem to get my tongue to work.

Edward smoothed the paper over my upper chest and in the process he managed to graze my breast. There was a tingle that shot through my body as my heart picked up double time and he quickly apologized. I once again just nodded to him and he pulled back the paper leaving the stencil on my skin.

"Go check that in the mirror. We can shrink it down a little if you would like. But because of the detail that will be needed we can't make it too much smaller."

I got up and checked the full length mirror on the wall behind me. I could see Edward watching me in the mirror. I looked down at the placement of the tattoo and ran my fingers over it softly.

"It's perfect." It came out in the barest whisper but Edward seemed to be able to hear me.

I walked back to the chair and watched as he started to pull out his different colored inks.

"Is there any specific colors you want to use?" He asked me as he placed black into a couple small cups.

"I like the colors that were on the original drawing. I have never seen a lion with quite that bronzish color before. I think it helps it stand out with it's difference. And I absolutely love the eyes. The Milky Way swirling around in them is amazing."

"I thought that the lion represented strength and the vision of the Milky Way was possibility." He said as he explained his beautiful creation to me.

"Well I think it is beautiful and I thank you for allowing me to carry it with me forever."

"You are most welcome. I am going to start with the outline now. Let me know if it hurts too much or if you need a break."

"I will."

It took Edward about forty-five minutes to do all of the outlines. While he did we talked about little things. Rosalie and Emmett came over a little while after he finished the outline to see how it was going. After saying how beautiful it was looking already they left together but not before asking Edward to lock up for them. Edward told me that they had been dating for a while now and figured that they would probably be getting married soon.

We were quiet for a little while after that, when we noticed the complete silence of the room Edward got up and turned on a radio in the corner to low. He came back and we started to talk about little nothings again. Eventually he asked me when and why I had gotten the piece on my back. I blushed a little as I didn't think he had noticed it as I checked the placement of my tattoo in the mirror.

"I didn't." He said as he changed colors quickly. "I saw it when you took off your other shirt. It is really beautiful and looks like it has been well cared for."

"I got it soon after I graduated from high school. It is supposed to represent freedom."

"Well it sure looks like it does. Where did you get it done, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all," I told him. "an old friend of mine did it in Port Angeles. But I don't really talk to him anymore." I didn't want to think about him or his friends so I tried to think of something else to say now in order to change the subject.

"I am sorry if I made you think about something or someone you didn't want to." Edward said he obviously noticed my mood before I could change it.

"That is okay, it was a while ago and I need to learn to get past certain things." I gave him a weak smile.

"Bella, can I tell you something?"

"Sure." I said skeptically

"You look really familiar to me. I know that I would remember if I had ever met you before. You do not seem like the kind of girl that would be easy to forget."

I snorted at that thought, if only he knew. I was just about to tell him as much when a song I hadn't heard in quite some time came on the radio. I started to sing with the song softly as Edward went back to his job at hand.

"Comin' down the world turned over, And angels fall without you there, And I go on as you get colder, Or are you someone's prayer, You know the lies that they always told you, And the love you never knew, What's the things they never showed you, That swallowed the light from the sun, Inside your room"

Edward then stopped what he was doing and looked up at me as if he had seen a ghost. He mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" I said as I looked back into his eyes.

I should not have done that. I was getting this weird tingling feeling that I didn't think had anything to do with the needle gun in Edward's hand. It had been there since he placed the stencil to my chest and was becoming more prominent the longer he stared at me now.

"Broken Strings" He then said

"Broken Strings?" I said as I tried to pull my gaze from his. It wasn't happening though.

"Yes, that is the song you sang at that karaoke bar. You sang it to some guy. It was you. I was a bit tipsy as I watched you sing. You sounded so beautiful and I was so mad the next morning that I had let myself get so drunk that night. But we were celebrating my return to single-hood, as my brothers were calling it. But I couldn't remember your face in my dream that night. Or any since then actually. I hopped I would be able to find you again."

"What are you talking about, Edward." Could he really be serious? He wanted to talk to me after he knew what I had done to Jacob. I then noticed the fact that all of that came out of his mouth without a single shred of embarrassment or uncertainty. My face, I am sure, was bright red however. That was a semi-mortifying night for me.

"It was you, and we were meant to meet eventually."

I allowed myself to think back to that night for the first time in almost six months. I remembered being scared to go up on stage. I was nervous and couldn't believe what I was about to do. Then, as I looked around the bar, I was stopped by a pair of penetrating green eyes. The same eyes I happen to be looking into at the moment.

I started to cry, I am not sure when or why, but I knew I was by the moister on my face and the tingle of Edward's hand running over my cheek now. I am sure part of it was the fact that I was still embarrassed by that night. I had chosen that bar because no one I ever knew had gone there. But I am sure a bigger part of it had to do with the fact that my mind was now working a million miles a minute.

I was trying to piece together what he was saying with the strange way I was feeling since Edward walked into the building. Was he telling the truth by what he was saying? Was this fate? Was I somehow, cosmically, brought to this particular tattoo parlor just so that we could finally meet. My mind was brought to a screeching halt by what Edward did next.

As he wiped the tears from my eyes with his thumbs he gently leaned in and kissed me. It was soft and hesitant at first but that didn't last long at all. My body reacted almost immediately and without my knowledge. I wrapped my arms around his neck and secured him to me completely.

The kiss seemed to last for an eternity and yet it still came to an end too soon. He pulled back and stared into my eyes again as he seemed to assess my reaction. I smiled for him and he leaned back in to kiss me again.

"Edward." I whispered just before our lips met again.

"Yes, Bella?" He asked as he backed up minimally.

My mind immediately started to go through the pros and cons of what could be about to happen right now. On one hand it had been a while since I had last had sex. On the other I could tell that anything that was about to happen was more than just sex, or at least it would be to me. I didn't want him to think that this was something that I ran around doing often and I wanted him to know that it wasn't something I had ever done lightly. I had only had sex with one person and we had known each other our whole lives and been in a relationship for four months before we had even progressed to it.

I had thought at the time that it would help me to get where Jacob had wanted us to be by then. It didn't and once he had done it once he wasn't one to stop something like that. Not that he would ever really force me. But Jacob was always one to make sure his point was made and didn't really care about the other side if it contradicted him.

Edward, just in stopping the kiss he was about to give me, showed that he was nothing like Jacob and would not treat me the ways he had. I was now realizing even more just how much Alice had been right about Jacob. I suddenly wondered what she would think about Edward. I was pulled back to reality by Edward calling my name again.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I have no idea what came over me. I just…" I cut him off by kissing him again. I was not going to let my over thinking get in the way this once. I was going to see where this was going to lead to. And just hope that it had a happy ending for once for me.

"I am sorry, Edward." I said as I pulled back again. "But I haven't even known you that long and I know that I cannot stand to see that sad and unsure look in your eyes. I promise to not let my mind interfere again."

"I will be honest with you, Bella. I really want this to turn into something. But I can tell that it would kill me if it did and you didn't stick around afterwards."

"I was just thinking the same thing about you."

Edward then leaned back in and kissed me hard. It was amazing and I was lost in the feel of him as he slowly stood and pushed me back so that I was leaning more into the chair. He then hit something on the side and it slowly laid flat as he pushed me more into it.

When Edward finally pulled back I was now laying on the bed and he was straddling my thighs. He moved his kisses from my mouth to my cheek then down my neck and to my chest. He softly kissed around where he had just put his mark on me. I couldn't help the moan that came from my mouth or the subsequent blush that took over my face as I realized I was not able to stop it.

"Did you know," Edward said as he continued to place gentle kisses on my chest and the tops of my breasts. "that when you blush it goes all the way down to here?" He said as he placed one last kiss on my breast and backed up from me.

"No, I didn't know that." I said as I tried to calm my breathing and heart rate.

"I think I should cover this before we do any damage." He said as he ran a finger around my new tattoo and down between my breasts.

"Aren't you going to finish it?" I asked quickly

"I was already done I was just adding to the outlines." He said a little sheepishly. "I couldn't think of another way to keep you from leaving. But it looks like I have one now." He said with no hint of embarrassment.

He got off of me and grabbed a paper towel and a bottle of some liquid. He wiped off my tattoo one last time before placing some gauze over it and taping it to me. He then leaned back into me and asked.

"Where were we?"

My heart just about jumped out of my chest as he said it with a sultry sexy lilt to his voice.

"I think it was my turn." I said with a sudden burst of confidence, it must have been from the adrenalin pumping through my system from just being inked.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. He had a couple tattoos covering his chest and upper arms. Both of his pectorals were inked one with what looked like a family crest the other with a zodiac symbol. The arm that I had seen earlier was covered with a half sleeve of a cleft and a bar of music. His other arm had what looked to be Chinese characters on it. I stared at him openly and just admired his natural beauty along with the beautiful artwork that was painted across his upper body.

"I have been collecting these for a while the guys did them all. We have only ever trusted each other to do our tats."

"They are gorgeous, Edward."

I then moved in to kiss the center of his chest. I licked my way from there to the crest and started to kiss around it as he had done to my fresh ink. When I had made it completely around I kissed down to his nipple and kissed that as well. He moaned loudly so I took that as encouragement and pulled it into my mouth. I sucked on it for a couple seconds before I let it slide out of my mouth and blew on it with my hot breath. Edward moaned again.

Just as I as about to move on to the other side he grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head saying that it was his turn again.

As he licked and sucked on my breasts I noticed that his hands were wondering down my body. I then lost all track of his hands as he started to talk to me in a lusty voice.

"You taste so good Bella, like strawberries I always loved strawberries."

I moved my hands down his torso to his stomach then back up. I could feel his muscles contract as my hands slid over them. I loved the feel of them. I was then made to moan loud and squeeze Edward's hips as he bit my nipple and pulled it slightly. It all felt so good. I had never been made to feel like this before.

Edward then let go of my nipple quite abruptly and went straight to unfastening my pants.

"I have got to see all of you, now." He said forcefully with that same lust filled voice. I was completely speechless as he opened and pulled down my pants and underwear in one fluid motion.

He moaned again then growled as he moved his hands to my thighs and started to kiss down my stomach towards my heat. I moaned loudly as he dipped his tongue into my bellybutton. His hands were still on my thighs but they were getting dangerously high.

"Bella, can I please taste you, I need to taste you."

I shook my head as I was already overwhelmed by all the things he was making my body feel for the first time. He slowly moved his face between my legs never once taking his eyes off of mime. I watched him for only a second because my eyes slammed shut the second that he placed his tongue on me. There was an even more powerful electric current flowing straight through me and into him. Or maybe it was coming from him and just crashing back out of me. Either way I never wanted it to end.

I moaned loud and long as he eventually pushed two fingers into me to join his tongue. I was going to come quick and I could tell. I had never come this quickly with Jacob. It always took at least a half hour before he could make my coil even begin to wind. Then he would always come before me, if I came at all.

Edward slipped his hand, that wasn't currently in me, up my body to start tweaking my nipple. I was really going to explode now. I wanted to prolong this feeling though so I grabbed Edward's hand from my breast and started to suck on his middle finger. He moaned into my core and I was having so much trouble stopping from coming at that sensation alone.

"Oh, God, that feels so good Bella." Edward said breathily. I couldn't figure out how he even had enough air in his lungs to speak as I was practically hyperventilating. "But I want you to come for me baby." He said just before he started to suck on my clit. That was it I couldn't possibly take anymore. I came fast and hard and he licked me completely clean. He then sat up and gently ran his fingers that had just be in me over my lips.

I licked my lips and took his fingers into my mouth and sucked them hard. I could see that his pants were straining extremely tightly. I was beginning to wonder just how big he was in there.

I slowly took his fingers out of my mouth and ran them down to my chest where he immediately latched on to my breast again. I slowly sat up so as not to disturb his work and unzipped his pants. I plunged my hand inside and pulled him free. He hissed into my ear as he pushed forward a little.

"My turn." I said as I changed our positions and pulled off his pants completely. He was raised to the ceiling and I could see that he was actually quite large. I didn't let that bother me as I climbed onto his legs and held his base steady so that I could see what it is he tasted like.

"Bella, you really don't…" I cut him off as I plunged my mouth onto him.

I slowly ran my teeth up his very hard member and could taste the pre cum on his tip. He hissed loudly again and I kissed his head before slowly licking him like a bomb pop. He was moaning softly - I was not having any of that - so I put as much as I could into my mouth and sucked him hard as I licked all around him and slightly pushed my tongue on his slit. One of my hands was now squeezing what I couldn't reach with my mouth while the other was playing with his quite large sacks. I was beginning to wonder how he was even able to get those pants on so comfortably at all.

He finally started to moan to my desired level. He put his hands in my hair and helped me with the bobbing. I guess I was better than I thought as he was soon panting and sputtering nonsensical words.

"Bella,… you need to … Oh God!…" He then exploded into my mouth. He was sweet and salty at the same time. It was amazing and wonderful.

"Bella," Edward said as he lifted me up so that I was practically straddling his lap now. He kissed me hard again and I could still taste myself on him. It made me even wetter than I already was from what I had just done. "That was amazing but I have to be in you, now."

I smiled as I lifted my hips and he helped me lower myself onto him. He was very large and felt so good inside me. It was amazing and I couldn't reconcile all the feelings I was now having inside myself. Edward slowly lifted me but then let me drop back onto him. I was moaning quite loudly again. What was this man doing to me.

I was overcome with the feeling of total completion. It was amazing and I couldn't believe that it took so long to find this man.

"You are so unbelievably wet and tight. My god, you feel so perfect." Edward said after a couple more thrusts.

Edward suddenly began to drag his ass to the end of the bed and slowly got up so as not to break our connection. He then laid me back down so that he was still standing at the end. He held my hips tightly as my legs wrapped tightly around him. He pounded into me with renewed vigor and I was very disappointed when I didn't last anywhere near as long as I wanted to.

But Edward wasn't done yet and didn't stop as I rode the best orgasm I had ever had in my life. He soon let go of my hips as he moved his hands to my thighs and started to massage them firmly. He bent over me as one hand moved to rub my clit and the other snaked around me to hold my lower back in a slightly lifted position. This helped him to hit even deeper in me and I once again came quicker than I wanted to.

And still he was not done.

Edward started to move slowly as I rode my third orgasm of the night. Once I was calm again he stopped but did not extract himself from me. He simply switched our positions again and laid so that he was completely on the bed and I was on top again.

"I think I rather like this view." He said breathily as he started to play with my breasts again.

I started our motions again as I moved my hips gently back and forth. Edward was moaning again and I loved the non-coherent things that were slipping from his beautiful mouth. I leaned down and kissed him with as much vigor as I could spare at the moment. I had to find a way to let him know what he was doing to me and make sure that this was not a one time thing.

I leaned back again and placed my hands on his thighs. This gave a whole new angle and finally made us both come together. I collapsed on top of Edward and didn't even have the strength to extract him from myself. We lay there for a few minutes before Edward spoke first.

"Bella, I want you to know that that is not something that I run around town just doing. I know that this is a little backwards but I meant it before. This has to have been guided by fate. Because I think I am in love with you."

I was completely speechless. Had he really just said what I thought I had heard. There is no way that I am not dreaming. That must be it, I actually passed out from the pain of where I was having my tattoo done and this is the wonderful dream I am cursed with.

I then felt a rumble below me and it shook me to my core, which was still connected to Edward. This was real!?

"Do you regularly have this vivid of dreams?" Edward asked with that same laugh in his tone.

"What?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"You just said that it figures that this would be a dream."

I Flushed and he watched it travel down my face and to my chest again.

"I think that is going to be my new favorite thing to see, well, other than just the plain brilliance of your naked body." He said as he ran a finger from my cheek to my breast and back.

"Really, Edward, you meant that?"

"I will never lie to you, Bella. That is, if you will have me."

"It would seem as if I already have you." I said coyly as I looked down to the fact that we were still joined. Edward joined me in my gaze to our joined cores and I could feel him becoming hard inside me again.

"As it will always be." Edward said as he leaned up to kiss me before he started us on yet another round.


End file.
